


Libros viejos

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard se encuentra fatal, y necesita que alguien la cuide. Kaidan se ofrece encantado, claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libros viejos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Situado tras Prioridad: Thessia, Mass Effect 3.

-Léeme algo, Kaidan –pidió Shepard, acurrucada junto a él en la cama. Llevaba un par de días casi sin salir de su camarote, atacada con una alta fiebre que apenas le permitía abandonar la cama. Tras la misión en Thessia el cuerpo de Shepard no había podido resistir más y la comandante había colapsado. A Kaidan le había costado mucha persuasión y promesas de que él se encargaría de todo hasta que finalmente Shepard accedió a guardar reposo.

-¿Qué te apetece oír? – preguntó, abriendo su omniherramienta para buscar algo en la red.

-Abre el armario bajo mi mesa – pidió Shepard.

Kaidan obedeció, y para su sorpresa se encontró con una pequeña colección de libros usados. Miró a Shepard con curiosidad.

-Mi madre me compraba uno cada vez que volvíamos a la Tierra – explicó ella, rememorando su infancia en el espacio.

-¿Cuál quieres? – preguntó Kaidan, con una sonrisa.

-El de “El Hobbit” – pidió Shepard. Kaidan descubrió que se trataba del libro más viejo y gastado de todos, y tuvo que contener una sonrisa al imaginarse a la pequeña Shepard devorándolo una y otra vez.

Kaidan se sentó en la cama y dejó que Shepard se acomodara junto a él antes de abrir el libro y comenzar a leer.

-“En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit. No un agujero húmedo, sucio, y repugnante…”

**FIN**


End file.
